Erase una vez
by lebazy
Summary: Todo empieza con un erase una vez, mil cosas pueden ocurrir, este es el sentir de Jared antes y despues de conocer a Melani


_**ERASE UNA VEZ…**_

Interprete: Jared

Letra: Lebazy

Todo empieza con la misma frase

Como si aquellas historias

Fueran reales

Q es vivir de sueños

Q es vivir de ilusiones

Como si con un

Erase una vez

Olvidara todos tus errores

Llegas a mi vida

Pretendiendo cambiarlo todo

¿Quién eres?

¿Qué pretendes?

Solo haces q se abra

De nuevo la herida

Q es vivir de sueños

Que es vivir de ilusiones

Como si con un

Erase una vez

Olvidara todos tus errores

Lloro en silencio

Deseando despertar

¿Quién eres?

¿Qué pretendes

Solo haces q se abra

De nuevo la herida

_**ERASE UNA VEZ…**_

A los niños les cuentas historias para dormir, por lo general empiezan con un _erase una vez_, aquellas historias se narran en tierras lejanas, mágicas, donde lo imposible se vuelve posible. En ellas princesas viven con algún maleficio y deben ser rescatadas por el valiente príncipe, todo es magia y amor, y siempre existe un y _vivieron felices para siempre_.

Como me gustaría q aquellas historias no solo fuesen ficción, que cuando encuentras a tu damisela en peligro poder rescatarla y poder tener un feliz para siempre. He escuchando "soñar no cuesta nada" pero a mi si me cuesta.

Odio tener que abrir los ojos y despertar en esta maldita realidad, hace mucho tiempo deje de soñar, mucho q no recordaba lo q se sentía, pero te encontré a ti, tu fuiste el motivo por el cual decidí volver a soñar, a volver a creer.

Erase una vez un hombre que creyó haberlo perdido todo, vivía su vida o mas bien intentaba sobrevivir a esta, solo tenia un objetivo en esta vida y esa era no ser atrapado, era el único motor q lo hacia seguir. Una noche como muchas otras andaba de caza, no para salvar a la princesa prisionera, no, simplemente sobrevivencia, el monstruo no estaba en casa, era momento de actuar, la sorpresa atravesó su pecho haciéndolo sangrar, jamás había cometido un error, jamás en todos sus años de soledad, esta era la primera y tal vez la única vez q sucedería, el pánico inunda su ser pero mantuvo la mente fría, el pequeño monstruo ha actuado, tiene q ser cuidadoso para salir libre de esta, lo ataca, cree tener el control, lucha, algo esta mal, estos pequeños monstruos de sonrisas malévola esta luchando, "luchando" intenta hablar pero este pequeño ser q yace bajo suyo forcejea e intenta librarse, nunca en su vida sus ojos habían visto tal acto. Algo crece en su interior, la esperanza quizá, intenta mantener firme a la bestia y un rayo de luz dispara a su rostro para verle mejor, aquello q creía perdido regresa, es como él, no una bestia sino un igual, la alegría, la esperanza crece en él, es tanto su frenesí q necesita comprobar q es real, hace la prueba, prueba el sabor de los labios de la chica y lagrimas de alegría recorren sus mejillas, es real, no una fantasía.

Es imposible olvidar aquella noche, ese día inicio aquella historia, mi historia, nuestra historia, Melani, ese era su nombre, mi vida giro en un espiral q no se detenía y no quería q lo hiciera, era feliz en compañía de ella y su hermano, ahora no solo era sobrevivir sino protegerlos, esa era ahora mi misión, pasaron los minutos q se hicieron horas aquellas se transformaron en días, luego en meses hasta q los pude contar en años. A pesar q afuera se podía vivir una historia de horror, yo vivía una de amor.

Todo fue perfecto hasta ese día…

El día q la perdí

Érase una vez un hombre q fue feliz, creyó encontrar la felicidad en un rayo de luz pero no basto para ser feliz, ella se fue, ellos la encontraros, los monstros de sonrisa malévola, ella no volvería, o al menos no su alma. Tan injusta, tan cruel, aquella realidad en la que él vivía. Quiso morir pero no podía, aun cargaba con la responsabilidad de un niño, al menos haría bien este trabajo, lo mantendría a él a salvo. Encontró a otros, a los que ella fue a buscar, ellas también ahora eran su responsabilidad, tenia q protegerlos a cualquier precio, encontraron la ruta de salida y se adentraron a las profundidades del abismo. Llegaron y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, encontró a otros iguales, pero a él le daba igual. La vida no le importaba nada, aquel lloraba en soledad la perdida de su amor.

El tiempo pasó, intentaba que el chico no se diera cuenta de mi pesar, desde q llegamos no le he visto de nuevo sonreír, ¿Qué podía hacer? No existía nada en este mundo q yo pudiera hacer.

Una noche de verano, algo cambio, soñé con ella, fue un sueño diferente, no era como los otros sueños, no, este era diferente, ella estaba en el cañón y tocaba a la puerta, fue extraño verla ahí parada viéndome sonreír, era una sonrisa diferente, era Melani, si, pero algo en ella era diferente y no lograba identificar el que.

Abrí los ojos intentando comprender, quise dormir de nuevo pero al cerrar los ojos vía su rostro con la misma sonrisa, ¿que era aquello?, ¿por que?

Erase una vez un hombre que lo perdió todo, sueños y esperanzas, las pesadillas seguían y él no podía hacer nada, una mañana al abrigo de aquella cueva su pesadilla se volvió realidad, una mujer idéntica a su amada se apareció a sus ojos, la rabia, el odio se apoderaron de él. Un monstruo de sonrisa malévola vivía dentro de su amor, no pudo, no lo soporto, quiso matar aquella marioneta, lo quiso con ansias pero el recuerdo de ella le impedía hacerlo. Hizo lo imposible pero fue imposible, por más que quisiera matarla, simplemente no podía.

Esta extraña se muestra ante mí, intentando envolverme en sus redes de mentiras, quiero destruirla pero no puedo.

Vivía en una ilusión con el miedo presente, hubo quien dijo algo que abrió de nuevo la herida en mi, un hombre anciano, quiso q la esperanza naciera en mi, algo en sus palabras, en sus comentarios sembraron la duda.

Aquella usurpadora de cuerpos, aquel monstruo de sonrisa malévola, me desconcertaba, era diferente, una excelente mentirosa, su vida dependía de mi, conocía lo que tenia q hacer, pero la duda, la esperanza me impedía hacer lo correcto.

Erase una vez un hombre q no tenia nada, encontró la felicidad y la perdió. La esperanza se sembró en su corazón, echando raíces profundas, con el peligro q algo floreciera de ella.

La duda seguía su camino, la incertidumbre era ahora su sombra, y la esperanza le susurraba al oído.

No existen cuentos de hadas, más solo la irremediable realidad. No entendía, no comprendía, que la felicidad tocaba a su puerta.

Solo dependía de él abrir la puerta y abrazar lo que mas añora.

_**ERASE UNA VEZ…**_

* * *

Hola aqui con otro shot de host

Este es una historia contada por Jared, he de decir q no es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero se me ocurrio esta historia pensando en lo que el sufrio tras la predida de Mel

Espero haya sido de su agrado

La proxima historia q subire sera de Wanda e Ian. Se titulara Blue Moon

Nos estamos leyendo

Besos

Chaitoooo


End file.
